This invention relates to display devices and more particularly to an illuminated article of clothing.
With the introduction of small light emitting devices and miniaturized circuitry and fabrication techniques, there has been introduced the use of light emitting devices in connection with various articles of adornment such as jewelry including watches, pendants, and the like. In such jewelry, the light emitting element is positioned in a visable place on the outside of the jewelry and an energizing circuit, including flashing devices or other controlling circuits, are incorporated on a printed circuit board or incorporated within a housing and usually placed directly beneath the light emitting device or at a close location to it. In many such devices the housing for the electronic circuitry forms part of the jewelry structure itself. For example, in an illuminated tie tack, the housing for the electronic circuitry and the battery form the clasp for the tack itself.
The light emitting device is supported either directly by the housing retaining the printed circuit board or is supported by a separate holder which can mechanically restrain the light emitting device and provide electrical connection thereto.
While such light emitting devices have found use in such types of jewelry, it has been impractical to utilize such light emitting devices for articles of clothing because of the hard rigid surface of the structural member supporting the light emitting devices. This is especially true if the light emitting devices are to form a large pattern on the clothing garment either independently of or integrated with a design formed on the garment.
For example, if a large design, such as an animal face, is formed on the front of a tee-shirt, and it is desired to utilize light emitting elements as part of the face design for the eyes, nose, mouth, etc., the area over which the light emitting devices span is quite large. A housing or printed circuit board of the type utilized in connection with jewelry would thus be impractical to attach to the article of clothing. It would make the clothing rigid, heavy, difficult to use and uncomfortable to wear.
Accordingly, the prior art devices have not been useful for providing illuminated articles of clothing, especially when a plurality of light emitting devices are utilized extending over a large surface area of the garment.